Objectives The objective of this Core is to provide additional facilities and manpower in the areas of data management and statistical support for the proposed CIPRA projects. To address the statistical needs of both Thai and Cambodian CIPRA projects, this core targets building capacity and training within both new and existing staff. A data safety monitoring board will be constituted to oversee the progress of each of the projects.